


Day 081

by Josh_the_Bard



Series: A Year in Kirkwall [81]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23254420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josh_the_Bard/pseuds/Josh_the_Bard
Series: A Year in Kirkwall [81]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589257
Kudos: 1





	Day 081

Jerran was singled out by the Bas-Taar along with Ruban for a ‘special mission’ the rest of the Vidithaari were sent along with the soldiers and support crew to the new ship that would eventually take them to their new home. Jerran said his goodbyes, in the past few months he had grown close to the other converts, especially Diniah, and was sad to part with them, even temporarily. He wondered if the Qunari would keep them together or seperate them to better integrate them into Qunari society.

Jerran and Ruban were led to a cave where the woman calling herself Hissrad was waiting, with two qunari proper. Bas-Taar spoke to the others in Qunalt and then left. Hissrad explained their mission, investigate Kirkwall, and locate a magical artifact made to neutralize mages in great number, and return it to the Qun. Jerran and Ruban were selected for their skills and knowledge of Kirkwall.

“If you impress me,” Viddasala said, “And I may have a place for you in the Ben-Hassrath.”

Jerran, Ruban and Hissrad (she asked to be called Claudia from now on) made their way towards Kirkwall. Their first order of business was to establish a base of operations in the city. It would have to be a place neither Ruban nor Jerran would be recognized too readily, Ruban was a wanted criminal and Jerran was technically a deserter. Claudia, after some deliberation, decided to rent a room in the Blooming Rose, it was expensive, but the staff were accustomed to selectively ignoring the comings and going of the patrons. Claidia said that they could also conduct interrogations inside without raising suspicion, Jerran was afraid to ask what she meant by that.

Jerran had thought that the templars were an efficient order. When a problem arose, they bent all their might towards combating it. But working with Claudia showed him otherwise. Within minutes of unpacking she had already dispatched messengers to the Carta and the Alienage, Ruban and Jerran were consulted but needed to write no official request or get funding approval. She was clearly their superior but never made a show of it, when the men had a request or an idea it was considered just as thoroughly as he own.

By nightfall an elf had arrived for Ruban and a shifty looking dwarf had dropped off a package for Jerran. It was a few bottles of lyrium, enough to last a few weeks at least. Jerran felt the cravings well up inside himself. He needed a drink, perhaps just a sip.

“Struggle is an illusion,” he said to himself. “There is nothing to struggle against.” The Qun demanded that he not give in. It demanded his best, nothing more, so he endured. 

It did not take him long to find Sampson.

“Ser Jerran?” the ex-templar called out. “I heard you disappeared. Word was you were taken by apostates.” Jerran had not seen Sampson since his exile from the order and the man had changed dramatically. His eyes were sunken, his skin was blotchy and his hair was greasy. He smelled of stale urine. 

“No,” Jerran said simply, fighting to hide his revolution. “I simply found purpose outside the city. My struggles have been ended.”

“Eh?” Sampson grunted. Jerran’s eyes were drawn to the while paste at the corners of the man’s mouth, an indication he was dehydrated. “You ran away? Are you here to take my secret stash of lyrium? I Well you’re out of luck, I don’t have one. That’s why I’m here in the filth rather than sitting back in some tavern somewhere.” The man stumbled backwards trying to get away from Jerran, he half tripped over some garbage and momentarily lost his balance.

“You mistake my purpose,” Jerran said, handing Sampson a sample of the lyrium. “There’s more where that came from.”

“I’m your man,” Sampson said, downing the lyrium in a single gulp. He spilled some over his shirt and tried in vain to suck it out of the fabrick. “Whatever you need I’m in.”

“You haven’t heard what I’m asking.”

“Do I look like I have any dignity left?” Sampson asked. “You just want to use me, and like the Chantry you’ll toss me aside when you’re done, but none of that matters much to me today. What do you want?”

“I know you have contacts in the templars still,” Jerran said.

“That’s a nice way of putting it,” Sampson sneered. “Better than poor sods who haven't yet tired of the sight of me.”

“The Qunari had a weapon,” Jennan said. “Something they would have used against the Kirkwall mages. I heard nothing of it before I left but perhaps someone of a higher rank might have...”

“I’ll ask around,” Sampson said. “Come back with more of the blue stuff tomorrow and I’ll have some answers for you.”

Jerran nodded and took his leave. Life since leaving the templars had not been easy, but he refused to end up a depraved shell of a man like Sapmson. Purpose would see him through.


End file.
